Hopeless
by allyyyyy
Summary: A new member to the Order shakes things up. Especially because it is none other than Draco Malfoy, confessed Death Eater. But during his stay at headquarters, there are a few sections he's hidden and a redhead with a temper becomes interested.
1. Hopeless

**Hopeless  
**With a new member to the Order, things are sent into a whirlwind. Especially because it is none other than Draco Malfoy, confessed Death Eater, with a plan for the surviving members. But during his stay at headquarters, there are a few sections he hadn't seen coming. Involving a certain redhead with a temper to match.

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.ANOTHER WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH as the main pairing will be Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. If you are intrigued (as I am by this rare pairing), stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. Also, there is some implied HP/BZ as well as mentions of HG/SS. This whole piece is of course D/R-centric though so it isn't much.**

**

* * *

**

There was an eerie sort of silence in the room as it was filled by another's presence. The blonde crossed his arms defensively across his chest and awaited any sign that someone was alive. He was not let down either as a redhead from across the table leapt up to his feet, eyes glaring angrily, ready to pounce.

"You have to be bloody kidding me! Why didn't you just invite You-Know-Who himself?" Ron directed this question at Harry who sat silently. It had after all been his idea in the first place. "Harry, you can't be serious?"

"As much as I enjoyed the dramatics, Weasley, he is indeed serious and I don't really know how well inviting Voldemort would work for this organization," Draco couldn't help but smirk his response at the scathing redhead. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Snape beat him to it.

"Mr. Weasley please sit down before you humiliate yourself even more. As skeptical as I am, I'm sure _Potter_ has a perfectly sane explanation as to why he's come to trust Mr. Malfoy," He still spat Harry's last name as though he'd taste poison on his tongue. A way that only one other had ever managed to do.

Ron reluctantly sat back down, but did so with a glare in the general direction of the blonde in question. Harry motioned for the empty seat beside him and Draco moved without hesitation. Not able to help himself, he fixed the redhead with a final smirk before returning his attentions to Harry. Ron couldn't help but notice there was something shining back in Harry's green eyes. At this, Ron was even less sure if he could understand the sudden wave of emotion that washed over him.

"As I was saying, I think we may have found a bit of a savior when it comes to information. I've had some information passed along to me from Draco but I think it may be best if he explain," Harry announced to the group of individuals at the table.

It was a group you may have suspected. Snape obviously, almost every Weasley head was present, Hermione, Lupin, McGonagall, Tonks, a few other surviving Aurors, and Harry himself. There was a very noticeable vacancy at the table. Dumbledore had taken ill months before and was steadily growing worse. What made the entire ordeal even harder to bare was that there was a curse surrounding his condition and Voldemort was tampering with his life. Very dark magic and not something easily reversible.

Draco did not seem too confident in Harry's decision but went along with it anyway. "I shall be very blunt. I was a Death Eater. Though perhaps the most important fact to consider with this was that it was not by choice. Though you never exactly make such a choice. More often than not you are propositioned. You can join this group, what most pureblooded families consider an honor, or you can die. It isn't a very hard decision to make. Especially if you've been primed from birth," Draco paused a moment considering where he should go next with this. "I knew that it was not what I had wanted with my life but there was little you could do. So I stuck it out for a few months and then decided that it was too much. And in turn, I turned to the only person I knew could be trusted, enemy or not."

"Before I ostracized myself, I managed to procure a bit of useful information. Firstly, that this curse over Dumbledore is curable but the counter curse must be spoken in the same vicinity of the caster. Meaning unless someone is within feet of Voldemort, there is no way to stop what is happening and soon, Dumbledore will die," Draco added the last bit and that clinched it for the room. There was a collective gasp taken by the occupants. "Secondly, the Ministry is almost out of control. The Death Eaters are working in nearly every department and it will not be long before they are in charge. This much is certain."

"What do we do then? If the Ministry is already slipping away, is there anyway to take control back?" Hermione's voice resonated over the light chatter that began to absorb the room.

"There has been much thought given to the situation and we think that Snape should take over," Harry declared suddenly and Snape snapped his head around in surprise.

"I am not wishing death upon myself in such a manner, Potter," He sneered.

"Neither are we. You're the only one left with ties to Voldemort. He trusts you still. He also knows that the school and Ministry have given their full support. It is the only way to know that we have a handle on the situation," Draco rationalized, figuring that the Potions Master wouldn't curse him as easily.

"Unfortunately, he's right, Severus. You'll be back to playing both teams again," Hermione commented quietly. She seemed slightly pained by this herself. She'd recently spent a great deal of time with her former professor working on any cure they could for their ailing Headmaster.

"We wouldn't have asked this of you if we hadn't thought it was the only option we have left," Harry defended himself to everyone this time. As much of a greasy git as Snape was, no one was going to be keen on the idea of sending him off like that.

"I'll give the idea some thought," Snape replied simply, sinking back off to his own thoughts immediately.

"I think that we should consider this meeting adjourned for the evening. We all could use some sleep." Molly Weasley's voice was still the same motherly tone she'd had years before when they were still at Hogwarts. Now, even a year after their Hogwarts tenure, she still coddled the bunch like first years about to depart.

"I think that's a good idea. I second that," Remus added to the mix of discussion.

"Sounds good to me," Harry smacked his hand down emphatically.

Draco watched as the others departed, lingering a moment in the room. Ron seemed to notice this as well and approached the blonde in thought, his disdain for him not wavering.

"I'm still not sure about you, Malfoy."

"I still don't like you, Weasley. We're even," Draco took this as the end of the conversation and left the redhead behind fuming.

* * *

Draco sat silently in the back of Grimmauld Place. He'd been there a few days now and he still did not care much for the atmosphere inside the building. Too stuffy and all together too Gryffindor. Draco gave a quiet sigh. It seemed so much more peaceful outside. 

"Blaise wrote me this morning." It was so like Potter to interrupt these few serene moments he was allotted. "He asked how you were doing here cooped up with all of us do-gooders."

"I'm surviving, surprisingly."

"We're not that terrible," Harry reasoned and Draco finally turned his head to face the black haired man.

"Yes you are." He turned his head back around at this, not letting the little bit of smile he may have worn be seen.

"Either way he's going to be by soon. Thought he'd help keep you company."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, sitting down slightly behind Draco.

"What else did the letter say?" He turned slightly as he asked his question and the red tinge Harry's cheeks held was enough for him. "Just as I suspected. I doubt I'll see much of him either way."

"You are an utter prat, Malfoy."

"So I have heard. At least I'm an insanely attractive prat. You however, are just a prat," Draco replied wryly. Harry fixed him with a glare standing up.

"You always know the right things to say."

"I'm humbling you."

"This is why you're sitting out here all by yourself. No one else can take too much of your humbling," Harry did smile at this remark and went back inside the house off to presumably write Blaise back.

And he was back to his silence. At least with Potter's visit out of the way, he doubted there'd be another interruption.

"Malfoy."

There was no mistaking that voice. Especially the tone that came along with it. No one else seemed to speak with such passion and conviction no matter what it was he was saying. If nothing else, the redhead had that going for him. He could keep even the most absentminded enthralled. Not that Draco would ever admit this out loud.

"Weasley."

"Are you involved with Harry?" He blurted out all at once. Draco stifled a laugh and picked himself up off of the ground.

"Certainly not, Weasley. Where as Potter is more up my alley than say Granger, I think you may need to look a little taller and a little darker though scratch the handsome bit. Needless to say, Potter is nothing more than an ally." As soon as he spoke those words he knew he'd explained too much. Given away more than he should have.

"You two just seemed kind of close," Ron commented offhandedly.

"Well things are not always as they seem then are they? I try not to go after the foolish-hero-who-will-get-himself-killed-in-battle type. Not very stable in the long run."

"Wait, Harry is seeing someone?"

"A bit slow there, Weasley? Potter may in fact be seeing someone though I hardly think it is my place to say so. Though I would love to see your face. I doubt anything could top your face at the thought of Potter and I," Draco was almost laughing at the image as he walked passed Ron and back into the house.

Ron watched him go and sat down in the spot the blonde had once occupied, letting his thoughts gather around him. Harry and Malfoy weren't together. That was…reassuring? Well yes, he didn't want his friend with someone so inherently evil. Besides, who could picture the two of them together, anyway? Most certainly not. Harry belonged with someone else. And Malfoy. Well Ron couldn't really see him with anyone else. Like he just didn't belong there. Especially not with any of the blokes close to them there.

It wasn't that Malfoy wouldn't be a catch, he supposed. He did have money despite his current decision. He was witty when he wanted to be. At least Ron assumed as much seeing as his wit was usually negative. He was brutally honest most of the time. You wouldn't have to worry about him lying to you. And let's face it, he wasn't terrible looking. In fact, quite the contrary. Not that Ron was noticing or anything. He definitely wasn't. Not at all.

With that thought, Ron realized he'd had enough sitting outside for one evening. He just needed a nice cold shower instead.

* * *

Draco noticed things were off after the redhead dropped the powdered sugar for the waffles all over the table. If nothing else, Ron was always careful when it came to his food and suddenly, there was less waffle than sugar. Ultimately, the food was thrown away and two more returned to his plate. Something just seemed to be weighing at on his mind. At least this was what Lupin had commented on. Ron had furiously blushed red denying any and all accusations. Yes, definitely off. 

Though to be fair, the blonde really went out of his way to avoid the other man. He did not need to be clashing with him there. Not when Weasley had home court advantage or whatever those muggles used in such a case. He knew well enough he was lacking some support there. Though he wouldn't be averse to testing the waters a bit.

Somewhere between meetings and lounging with little else to do, Draco had managed to pick up the habit of reading anything he came in contact with. He'd read during school but it was mostly the required reading or something similar. Well and then excluding the few potions texts and volumes he'd scoured more recently. He never had honestly sat down and read for the pure enjoyment of it. As he started the third book, he was beginning to see why Granger had become so fascinated. One could very easily and simply lose themselves within the pages. He often found that the case, having found a nice quite corner of the house, mostly unoccupied and a relatively comfortable sofa to lounge on.

He had not been paying any attention to his surroundings, completely enthralled in the pages of the newest novel he'd picked up, _Pride and Prejudice_. He had not thought it would be something to hold his attentions and in honesty, he'd only swiped it from Granger when there were no other prospective offers. To his dismay, he found he was quite enjoying the book, muggle-ness and all. That was short lived.

"Hiding, Malfoy?"

Draco looked up abruptly nearly dropping the book in the process. At this, he fixed a scowl on his face for the intruder. "Just avoiding, Weasley."

"Avoiding what?"

"Avoiding you!" Draco exclaimed, lifting the book back up again. Silently hoping that if he did so, Ron would take a hint and scamper back to his little friends.

"Well I hate to rain on your parade, Malfoy but this is my spot," Ron said as a matter of a factly.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been coming here for as long as I can remember and I don't need you invading it."

"I've been coming here for the past few weeks and do not remember having seen you here once. Signifying that you've relinquished your rights to said room and I am taking over. Meaning, get the hell out," Draco bite back as bluntly as possible.

"You cannot just take over the rights to the room because I have been busy. It doesn't work that way."

"I do not see why not," Draco had reverted back to the book in front of him, trying hard to tune him out. Maybe he if didn't say anything he'd just go away. Yes, it was a thought.

"It just doesn't."

"Look, Weasley, I would just like to finish my book. Is there anyone you could shut your abnormally large mouth. It's bad enough you're invading my space let alone rambling on."

"But…" The look he received stopped that statement in mid-air and Ron resigned himself to having to share the space for the time being. He moved towards the opposite side of the room, positioning himself as comfortably as possible in one of the old dusty chair. Giving a casual glance up, it was the first time Draco realized that he had brought something with him.

Ron pulled the pages open, one by one; briefly admiring whatever it was that was on them before turning to the next. Finally, he it seemed he'd found a blank page and Draco observe him pulling a muggle pencil out of the binding and watched silently as he began what appeared to be sketching.

Draco did not pretend that there were a great many things he didn't know about Weasley but this certainly was a new development. He had never considered him to be much of an artist in any form. Though he had mastered arguing at a very early age. Probably all of those siblings. Survival of the fittest or something like that.

"I'd prefer if you didn't stare, Malfoy," Ron commented, barely looking up from the page.

"I was not staring, Weasley, I was pondering the oddity that is you expressing yourself in such an artistic manner."

"I'm drawing. You don't need to build it up that much."

"You just never struck me as the type," Draco shrugged slightly, trying to once more focus on the book. He sighed lightly knowing the focus was now gone.

"Well you never struck me as the type to read muggle literature. Especially literature that Hermione reported missing not too long ago," Ron raised a brow at him, before averting his eyes back to the page before him. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Some people are so absent minded sometimes. Forgetting where they've left things," Draco played it off, knowing full well he'd been caught but honestly not caring either way. "So why is it that you do draw?"

"Well, after Ginny died, I found that I needed a way to express myself better and it seemed that this may be as good a way as any," Ron shrugged it off, trying his hardest to keep his attentions set.

"Are you any good?"

"I don't know. I haven't exactly held an art show for everyone to gawk."

"You haven't shown anyone before?"

"No, it seemed like a more personal thing," Ron added offhandedly which caused him to wonder why he had volunteered such information to Draco Malfoy in the first place. He didn't even feel comfortable explaining it to Harry let alone his arch-nemesis from school.

"Let me see."

"No."

"Oh come on, Weasley. At least I'll be honest."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Come on," Draco coaxed, getting almost no reaction from the redhead at all. "Just let me see."

"I'd rather not," Just as Ron was looking up to say this directly to the blonde, Draco had snatched the book from his fingers, backing up slowly. "Malfoy, just give it back."

"Oh calm down. I'm sure it isn't that bad," Draco said in a less than reassuring voice and flipped to the first page. As he was admiring the work, he could faintly hear Ron muttering something about taking it from him.

The first picture was a setting a school. That much was obvious. Right down near the lake underneath of a rather large tree. There was the faint outline of someone sitting beneath the shade and scrawled at the bottom was "Her Place." Draco didn't need a guess as to whom this was. After all, he had started after he'd lost his little sister. He wasn't about to admit that the picture was indeed very good, much better than he would've suspected.

He flipped through the next few pages at a more rapid pace; glancing only slightly at them until he reached the page he'd been working on that day. Where the others were of friends or different settings, this one was shocking. It was the beginnings of someone Draco perceived as himself. Though he didn't get a good enough look for this was when Ron had lunged and in the midst of trying to gain control of the book, they found themselves toppled over on the couch Draco had once occupied.

In sheer luck, Draco found himself atop the redhead, book mostly still in hand. With a second glance, he proved his former assumptions to be true. "This is me," He sounded rather dumbfounded given the tone of his statement and Ron's only reply was a sheepish look in the other direction. "You drew me. Why?"

"It just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So it was just convenience?" Ron hesitantly nodded. "You a really terrible liar, Weasley. Why?"

"I don't know why. I just started drawing. And that's what came out," Ron dared to meet his gaze though it was a little reluctantly. He still looked rather nervous about his drawing being discovered. Or maybe it was that Draco was still more or less straddling him on the small sofa. And he felt that the room was getting pretty warm and his pants pretty tight.

Draco didn't miss a beat in the current developments. He raised a brow in question as one certainly couldn't miss what Ron was trying hard to hide. No pun intended of course. He thought about making a nasty comment or even blackmail because that always worked so well in the past but something else took hold. Before he knew it, he'd leaned forward, resting his weight more on the body beneath him, and ghosted his lips lightly over Ron's.

Ron started off trying to act very taken back but his body obviously had other plans. As Draco pulled back slightly, thinking he'd sorely mistaken the situation, Ron snaked his arm around the back of his neck pulling him back down, their mouths crashing together. Like most things that ever occurred between the two of them, it became a struggle for control, their tongues working the other over for the dominance they sought. Draco found himself slowly working down Ron's reserves and allowed his hand to drift lower, fingertips lightly caressing the skin just about the waist of the redhead's pants. Giving him no more time, Draco's fingers undid his pants, slipping down in between the fabric of Ron's pants and boxers.

It felt to Ron as though his entire body was experiencing shock. He'd done a bit of kissing and light fondling with Hermione back at Hogwarts but with the impending doom as Harry often called it, jokingly of course, he hadn't considered giving anything like this a go with someone else. Let alone another bloke. As Draco's hand stopped over the rather large bulge in Ron's pants, he felt himself buck into the new attention, his body reacting without second thought.

Encouraged by Ron's eagerness, Draco felt he should once more test the waters though just as he began to initiate more, there was the tell tale sign of footsteps. In a panic, Ron ripped himself out from underneath Draco, snatching up his notebook in the process. Moments later as Ron scrambled about, Draco watching rather amusedly on the sofa still, the door opened and Harry peered in at them.

"Dinner's ready." He stared awkwardly at them a moment, probably wondering how they could have possibly shared a room and not murdered one another. "Malfoy, you may want to find a way to return that book to Hermione. She'll hex you into tomorrow," Harry commented before leaving the door slightly ajar and retreating from the pair.

"I do not think I've ever seen anyone move quite that fast, Weasley. You really should learn to calm down sometimes," Draco chided picking his book up and leaving Ron alone in the room with his thoughts.

* * *

Life around Grimmauld Place was getting tense for everyone. Suddenly, and once more, Draco and Ron couldn't be in the same room together. Or at least Ron stood up abruptly and fled except at meals. There was no place else to go and Ron was not going to miss his meals because of a Malfoy. No one quite understood what had happened and Harry was really beginning to wonder what had gone one that evening he'd found the pair of them together. He had not gotten around to asking either of them yet. It seemed as though it was more awkward than a random argument they once had. 

Ron hadn't brought himself to going back to the room where it had all happened. He wasn't quite sure how to decipher the exit Draco had made. As if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. As if he hadn't just been getting ready to…well Ron chose not to think about that. No sense in wasting time fretting over something that didn't or won't happen. It sounded like some weird proverb his mother would rattle off. The woman had an endless amount.

Anxiety returned as Harry decided to call a meeting for that evening. They were still undecided about the Minister of Magic nonsense and it was time to decide. That left tensions high amongst the others. Strangely enough though, Harry had been in better spirits since another Slytherin crossover had come for a visit. Harry was rarely seen without Blaise Zabini and Ron supposed that was his answer to the question he'd asked Malfoy weeks before.

Malfoy. There he went again thinking about him. It was just better if he didn't. Though it was pretty damn hard when he was a couple seats over from you, actually smiling at something Blaise was animatedly describing. Ron had never to his knowledge seen Malfoy smile and he was thankful for that. It was an infectious smile. A smile that left you waiting for another and with one yourself. It wasn't fair that Malfoy had that as well.

"Ok let's get down to business so we don't have to be here too long. I spoke with Snape this morning and we came to a few conclusions," Harry announced to the group. All eyes suddenly fixed on the former Potions Master for his decision.

"I've decided, in the best interest of the Order as well as Dumbledore's well being, that this may be the only option left to pursue and I'm going to take this task in stride. After all, there isn't anyone else who could at this point," He didn't sound too thrilled with the option over all. In fact, several people at that table didn't.

"Yes but there really must be another option. I cannot stand the thought of sending you off to death," Hermione immediately spoke up with a conviction that had everyone listening.

"This isn't a death march, it's politics. And the only thing we have left," Snape stood straight up from his seat to match her stance.

"Then we have to find another option. I will not support this," She fixed a harsh glare upon him and pushed her seat back, exiting the room without a backwards glance. It was very unlike Hermione to get so emotional like that. Her reason usually would've kicked in and realized what was really going on. Though with that outburst, several people at the table experienced just that.

Snape sat back down and sighed deeply, leaving the floor open to anyone else. He certainly didn't have anything to say following that performance. In fact, most people seemed to be at a loss after that. There were just too many questions to ask to even know where to begin.

"I think for now, it might be best to adjourn this meeting and regroup. It looks like we all could use it," Remus chimed in sensing that things were not about to get any better any time soon.

"Alright, we'll try and talk about this more later in the week," Harry sounded defeated. He'd be off lately absorbed in his own life that suddenly his two best friends seemed so utterly foreign to him. Hermione obviously was stressed about this thing with Snape, one thing he didn't really want to consider. And there was something going on with Ron and Malfoy and he was going to get to the bottom of that if Blaise had to do it himself.

* * *

Draco crept quietly down the corridor not daring to wake any of the sleeping. He did not want to deal with their wrath so late at night. If only he hadn't forgotten his book from that afternoon tucked safely in the sofa cushion. He had just been getting to the good sections too. Wasn't that always the case? 

He hadn't heard or seen Weasley in the room since their incident and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had never intended for anything to happen with him to begin with but that hardly mattered now. What mattered was, was that he could not get that moment out of his head for the life of him. Anytime Weasley was in a close vicinity, he felt ready to take him on the table. It was quite unnerving.

He quietly opened the ancient door and entered, he was surprised to find the faint glow of several candles lit around the room. More so that his sofa was occupied by a sleeping figure. He did not even need another guess. Discarded on the floor was his ratty sketch book and across his chest was the book Draco had come to retrieve. He was startled by how peaceful he looked upon that sofa that evening. Even Draco couldn't bring himself to disturb him.

Out of curiosity, Draco bent down and picked up the discarded sketch book and sank down to the ground, flipping through its contents. He stopped briefly to admire the drawing that had first initiated their kiss that evening. He was thoroughly surprised as he flipped the page and found more pictures. One of him seemingly in thought. His eyes seemed so cloudy and worried in the picture he drew. He briefly wondered if that was how he often looked. The second was of his smiling at the table. He assumed the table was from the meeting earlier that evening. It didn't seem like anything to write home about. He had his arms crossed over his chest and an amused tint to his face.

On impulse, Draco took the book, closing it tightly, and blew out the candles in the room, leaving the redhead to sleep. He highly doubted there would be confusion as to who had made off with his drawings. No one else knew. Or at least they hadn't before.

"Malfoy, I know you took my book and I'd like it back," Ron's voice sounded utterly tired. Draco reasoned that couch couldn't have been the most comfortable.

"You had my book. It only seemed fair."

"Well your book is still tucked away while mine however is in your possession," He now sounded slightly irritated. Or maybe it was nervous. Was he still hoping Draco had looked inside the pages? He certainly had to know better than that.

"I was intrigued by your drawings," Draco told him simply, smirk growing on his face as he got comfortable watching the redhead squirm.

"You looked at them?"

"Of course, Weasley. And as much as it pains me to say, you have a lot of potential. Talent even."

Ron seemed uncertain of how to respond to such a comment. He felt that he should thank him but Draco had stolen the book and was now holding it over his head. It didn't seem highly likely he should be thanked for anything.

"And here I thought you had been avoiding me. It seems maybe studying me is more to the point."

"It's just a drawing."

"Is it? It didn't seem that way in there. And the look on your face may suggest otherwise."

"What does it even matter? I doubt it would matter to you either way."

"You sound so sure," Draco sounded surprised by his comment. Weasley played the discard very well. Too well in fact.

"You leaving so quickly seemed like a pretty good indication."

"You nearly hit the ceiling when Potter showed up. Nothing else was going to happen that evening," Draco informed him, eyes studying the nervousness that was shining straight through in Ron's face.

"Did you want something else to happen?" Ron could almost kick himself for even vocalizing such a thought. Why did he always set himself up like this?

"Well I do try not to start something I wouldn't like to finish." This caused a blush from Ron and a smirk from Draco. "But this isn't about what I want, Weasley. It's obviously about what you want and whether or not you'll admit it," Draco paused. "You can come get that book of yours this evening. I'm sure you know where."

* * *

Draco really was not obsessing over whether or not Weasley would come to get the book or not. Either way he told himself he could catch up on the reading he'd missed the night before. A lot of good that did him. He couldn't concentrate well enough to get passed a page let alone anything else. 

As time wore on, Draco knew it was probably getting rather late and there he sat. He really had been sure that Weasley would've shown by now. Perhaps it was for the best though. They didn't need any more awkward moments between them. They certainly had their fair share.

He wasn't going to waste a second longer. It was worth the shot and now that chance had expired. Draco was sure he was ok with that. Just as he stood, both books tucked close to him, the door hesitantly opened. As Ron took a step into the room, the pair of them eyed each other awkwardly.

"I didn't think you were going to come," Draco admitted, staring at him skeptically.

"I didn't either."

"Well here's the book," Draco handed it over and no sooner had it went to place in it his hands that the redheads free hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling the two together. "Weasley…" Draco started to talk and Ron stopped him quickly, with his mouth.

Like days before, they quickly were acquainted with one another and every detail of their mouth. Draco pressed Ron back, letting the door click behind him, pressing their bodies flush against one another. He smirked lightly into their kiss, hearing the soft moan that escaped Ron's throat at the sensation. Draco pulled back, tracing searing kisses along the corner's of Ron's mouth, his jaw line, ghosting kisses over his collarbones and began moving downward.

As Draco showered him with the kisses, Ron felt his hands begin to slowly undo the pants that Ron wore. Draco was wasting no time this time, easily getting them undone and sliding them down. "What do you think, Weasley? What do you want from me now?" Draco's hand teased lightly, skimming lightly up the redhead's exposed thigh.

"You bloody well know what I want from you!"

"You never been to clear about that, have you?" Draco did give him some mercy, his hand completing its trail up his leg. In a fluid motion, Draco had slipped down Ron's boxers and had sent the redhead into a euphoria of feelings as he went down on him. Ron had no control as he bucked into Draco's mouth, the blonde matching his strides. Ron held out as long as he could before he came in a fury inside Draco's mouth.

Wasting no time at all, Draco returned back to Ron's mouth, hungrily wanting more. "Ron…" He moaned against the other's mouth, his own erection throbbing for release.

Despite the surprise that he felt for hearing his first name come from Draco's mouth, he knew what it seemingly meant. From the feel of things before, Draco had at least some experience in that department and Ron was seriously lacking. He wasn't entirely certain it would be as enjoyable as he may have liked.

With little trouble though, Ron managed to switch their positions, attacking the blonde's mouth and working at removing what clothing stood in his way. It was all too soon that he found himself on the ground working hard to imitate what Draco had done to him. The moans coming from the blonde was enough encouragement that he was doing something right and when he came, Ron awkwardly swallowed, wiping his mouth. Draco sank down to the ground with him.

"That was bloody amazing," He leaned lazily over, capturing Ron's mouth once more. He was surprised at how natural it felt to him. Like he was supposed to be doing this all along. Ron just smiled; leaning into the kisses, feeling just a bit more exhausted that he'd ever felt before. It all was very ironic, he supposed and he'd consider that in the morning but for then, none of that seemed to matter and that was ok.

* * *

Ron could tell it was morning but he wasn't certain of the actual time. He had a sneaking suspicion he may have missed breakfast. He moved to roll over in what normally would've been his bed when he realized that it was indeed a sofa and where there wasn't much room for one person, there were two. Curled up rather snugly beside him was Draco Malfoy. It hadn't been a dream after all. 

He thought about a few things at that moment. Waiting until Draco woke up though that might have been a rather awkward situation. Getting dressed and trying the forget it happened approached but that hadn't worked well before. Or he could just bolt. All of his plans were dashed as suddenly he felt the body beside him shift and stretch, announcing he wasn't the only one awake.

"What time is it, Weasley?" Draco questioned, keeping his eyes shut and attempting to block the sun with his arm.

"It's Weasley again is it? And I don't have a clue."

"Something else you'd prefer?"

"Well Ron sounded pretty good last night."

"I'm sure it did. I could've called you Voldemort and you would've found it arousing," Draco told him, yawning lightly and realizing sleep might be officially over for the morning.

"Meaning?" Ron shifted away from him as best he could.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to declare my undying love for you or anything," In typical fashion, Draco was painfully blunt.

"I don't expect miracles."

"Then what do you expect?" Draco questioned sitting up now sensing it was turning into a conversation much too deep for this morning.

"What does this mean about you and I?" Ron elaborated.

"It means that you, like most, found my attractive charm too much to resist," He knew from the look he got it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Does it have to mean something?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well perhaps we should try and easier question. What do you want it to mean?"

"What I mean is, is this going to be a one time thing and that's it?" Ron ignored his question all together. He did not want to ponder that one at all. He could easily go along with whatever Malfoy had planned but he still wasn't sure he could accept that he did want to be with Draco anyway. It made everything so utterly confusing.

"Listen, Weasley, I'm not sorry this happened but I hadn't expected you to get all crazy this morning," Draco started slowly, pulling himself off of Ron and off of the couch. "Given our current situation," He started in between pulling his clothing from the night before back on. "I don't think that there is much that can come from this. I hadn't really planned on you believing there would."

"So that's it then? We fool around a bit and then you're done?"

"What else is there?"

As the blonde turned to leave, Ron found himself growing steadily furious. Why had he expected anything more? He knew for a fact that Draco would probably play with his emotions. He'd witnessed it first hand before. He'd told himself that he shouldn't get involved. Nothing good could come of it and now there he sat. Alone and not as angry as he thought he would be. The emotion that was normally anger turned out to be hurt.

* * *

As things progressed concerning Snape and his role in the new ministry project, Harry quickly found there were many other things going on around that house that could also use this attentions. The Ron and Draco Situation, as Blaise had affectionately named it, had gotten even more out of hand. Ron had become detached and the two alternated between meals, hoping the other wasn't there. Harry knew something had happened but really wasn't ready to ask what. 

Hermione had of course noticed too and when Harry had come to her concerning it, she wasn't entirely surprised. Ron and Malfoy had always had their troubles but this was getting unbearable. Draco walked around devoid of emotion, much like during school without the bite. Ron walked around devoid of anything, rarely commenting and often times angering quick quickly. She had her guesses but it was all still speculation.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione. Ron won't talk to me, Malfoy won't talk to me. He won't even say anything to Blaise. Something happened."

"I'm certain of that but what? They've had so many arguments before that it is hard to believe one could send them over the edge like this," She was thinking out loud, tapping her finger lightly on the rim of the cup that housed her tea.

"I doubt it anyway. A lot of things have changed and Malfoy isn't quite the prat he once was."

"What happened to him, Harry? People do not change like that for no reason. I'm not saying he's been a ray of sunshine or anything just…different," She'd been wondering just that since the Slytherin had come to Order headquarters the first time.

"Malfoy's sick. After he'd made his decision to leave Voldemort, he'd contacted me. We'd made plans to meet and he hadn't shown. Blaise and I had then decided to just go to his flat to figure why he'd stood us up. It was a horrible sight when we'd gotten there, Hermione. The whole place had been torn apart and we'd found Draco hunched over the toilets. He wouldn't tell us at first what had happened but it seems his father had poisoned him. A poison so powerful that the counter has to contain the blood of the caster. And the caster was Lucius Malfoy."

"His own father? That is terrible. Where's Malfoy at?" Hermione asked in a concerned tone. She didn't care for Draco even still but she could not imagine someone having a fate such as that.

"That's the problem. We aren't certain. He's heavily warded himself since he escaped from Azkaban. Trust me when I say we've already looked," Harry sounded defeated. He'd found a sense of fondness for the blonde and certainly didn't want to see his fate end that way.

"What about the poison? What effect will it have?" Harry was silent for a moment and looked away. Hermione seemed to understand this well enough. "How long?"

"There aren't many traces of this from before. Our best estimates are a few more months. He should begin to get ill and then things will only get worse from there," Harry paused a moment. "He refuses to talk about it now. I think he firmly believes we'll never find Lucius in time. Blaise has been trying since that very day. Even Snape couldn't provide us any insight."

"Wait, Severus knows about this?" Harry nodded shortly. "He never mentioned a word of this to me. We could've been looking for a way around this. There must be something more you can do."

"We're already looked into it. Blaise it seems was the resident bookworm in Slytherin. He'd got everyone around here beat with the amount of dark magic he knows. He says there are only two other documented cases of the poison being administered."

"What happened?" She asked with wide eyes.

"We can't let that happen this time, Hermione. He isn't half the git we thought he was and it isn't fair for anyone to have to suffer like that. Slytherin and all."

Ron heard not another word that the pair spoke between them. He had sunk down right outside the door of the parlor when he'd first heard them mention himself and Draco and had stayed, listening to every word they spoke about the blonde in question. Harry couldn't be right. He just couldn't.

It helped to explain quite a bit. Draco didn't believe they'd get Lucius in time. It was times like these that Ron wished Dumbledore had been there guiding them.

* * *

Deciding against ever returning that to that putrid room, Draco sat back outside of Grimmauld Place as he had when he'd first arrived. He'd set a blanket down and with a bit of faint light he'd conjured and that from the moon, he'd relaxed, settling into a book. Or at least trying. 

What had become of him now? He hadn't honestly been falling for Weasley. It couldn't be true. That wouldn't do good for either of them at this point. It could only end in the worst way and Draco knew this much to be true. There was no other way for things to end anymore. It was all just a waiting game. A game that he knew would be lost.

Ron stopped short of where the blonde sat, watching his closely from behind. Draco still wasn't exhibiting signs of being sick but he'd heard clearly what Harry had said. All he had left was time. Was this why he'd brushed Ron off as he did? Ron's insides were screaming to find out. To just ask.

"Can I help you, Weasley?" Draco drawled as he turned to face the redhead standing there. Ron stared back at him uneasily.

"Why didn't you tell me about your father?"

"I can't give this to anyone else, if that's what you mean. You're completely safe. I've looked this up," Draco explained, willingly himself just to concentrate on the book in his hand.

"That isn't what I meant. Why didn't you tell me he'd done this to you?"

"And where exactly did you think I'd work that into conversation? Wonderful job there Weasley and by the way, I'm going to die soon."

The words chilled Ron through and through. Draco's voice had escalated purely out of anger and Ron liked to believe it didn't have anything to do with him. What made it all worse was the absence of any hope. It was stated in a purely factual manner with little room for a loophole.

"But if they find your father…"

"He's not my father. He's nothing but a pathetic minion who values no one but himself," Draco bite out angrily, slamming his book down on the ground and standing now to face Ron.

"They will find him."

"Don't you get it, Weasley? They are never going to find him! He planned it all this way. He's going to lay low enough I'm not a factor anymore and then he'll use it to whatever advantage he can find."

"Is that why you're here then?" Ron asked softly, not daring to match the tone Draco had taken.

"I had information to offer and Potter was in need. If nothing else I wanted to do something productive with my life."

"Why couldn't you just have told me this?"

"And what would you have done, Weasley? Cuddled me in my despair? Launched an attack to find Lucius? What difference did it make?" Draco wasn't quite screaming anymore which Ron was thankful for. Draco was an emotional mess by this point and Ron knew well enough the last thing he'd have wanted was for others to see him like that.

"I wouldn't have let you leave."

"You didn't let me do anything. I left on my own accord."

"But only because you think you're going to die soon and you didn't want me to have to deal with it," Ron countered on him. Draco gave him a long hard stare.

"It had nothing to do with that," Draco looked away at that, once more just willing Ron to turn and go as fast as he could. Instead, within seconds, Draco found himself enveloped in the arms of his one time enemy. "You don't understand," Draco voice came out muffled from against the shirt Ron wore.

"I think perhaps you don't. When you left, I thought you were just playing a game with me. Seeing how far you could take things and then have yourself a good laugh," Ron told him in all honesty. Draco pulled back a bit meeting his gaze now. "Then I'd heard Harry talking about it to Hermione and I understood. We're going to find him, Draco. We will."

Draco fixed him a curious look at the blatant usage of his first name. It sounded so foreign coming from Ron's mouth but it somehow managed to sound right. Draco wanted to believe him too. He'd heard the same from Potter and Blaise and even Severus. For such a cold man, he certainly had found something to change him. Or maybe it was just someone.

With that, the conversation between them ended. Draco held on much tighter to Ron's embrace, not daring to speak. He didn't want to risk the moment as anything he said would most definitely come out all wrong. And to his credit, Ron didn't speak either. Instead he pulled Draco as close as he could, his cheek falling flush against soft blonde hair. They would figure this out, they had to.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, my first attempts at Ron/Draco. I'm not typically as big a fan of Ron as some but I've been reading a lot more of it lately and I couldn't resist trying my hand at it. There are two parts to follow this one which I'm working on now. It had planned it to be a one-shot but as I wrote more I like leaving it open for more to come. I hope you do as well. As always, reviewers will showered with little chocolate hearts. :-D


	2. Hopeful

****

Hopeless (2 of 3)

With a new member to the Order, things are sent into a whirlwind. Especially because it is none other than Draco Malfoy, confessed Death Eater, with a plan for the surviving members. But during his stay at headquarters, there are a few sections he hadn't seen coming. Involving a certain redhead with a temper to match.

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

ANOTHER WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH as the main pairing will be Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. If you are intrigued (as I am by this rare pairing), stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. Also, there is some implied HP/BZ as well as mentions of HG/SS. This whole piece is of course D/R-centric though so it isn't much.

.-.>

"You bloody moron!" It wasn't the most eloquent line Draco had used but it certainly fit.

"That's real mature, Draco," Ron turned away and sat down on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Don't even talk to me about maturity. Maturity isn't sneaking around behind your friends' backs because you're ashamed," Draco gave a patented Malfoy sneer with that comment, fixing his icy glare so firmly on Ron it made the redhead look away.

"I'm not ashamed of anything. This is just going to be a shock."

"You fancy it up anyway you want but I can see it. And if you're so bloody ashamed you can take your arse and get the hell out," he pointed swiftly to the door with his hands.

"I'm not ashamed of any of this. How many times do I have to tell you this?" Ron quickly jumped to the defensive. He had wondered to himself many times the extent of Draco's security with himself. More often than not, he turned the tables making it seem like Ron did not think he was good enough to be in a relationship with. That had never been implied since it had all began and he couldn't help but wonder what brought this on.

"Then why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm afraid of what they'll say," Ron admitted softly.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was that afraid of what his friends might say to him? If they were truly his friends anyway it would matter a bit. Besides, it wasn't as though any of Ron's nearest and dearest were in very orthodox relationships to begin with.

"Well allow me to ease the pain, I'll be dead in a few weeks and it won't matter anymore," all the confusion from Ron's prior comment came rushing out before Draco could stop it. He hated himself already as Ron's expression dropped. The passion from arguing had already drained and in its place was something Draco couldn't place.

"Don't say that."

"It's true! I've already started feeling it. It's only a matter of time now," Draco kept pushing. As much as he knew he should stop, he'd already begun. He couldn't stop the words from flowing so freely.

"Just stop!" Ron finally found his voice again and raised it to a new level. This did little to derail Draco.

"I know you like to pretend that real world isn't going on around you but you can't lock this away. Time is almost up," Draco knew that he was battering him with each barb he threw his direction. He also just couldn't help but let his aggressions out in a such a way.

"We're going to find him," the determination in Ron's voice made Draco want to snog him right then and there if it weren't for the subject matter.

"Quit saying that. My father is much smarter than anyone gives him credit."

Ron fell instantly quiet as the conversation had progressed to there. When the two of them were together, Ron skirted around every mentioning Lucius Malfoy anymore. They did not need that constant reminder. Now when they fought, which happened quite frequently, it would come up and more often than not that would be the end of it. Even as Draco attacked, they both knew what every word he was saying meant.

"I didn't mean to say that," Draco never actually would straight apologize but the small comments he did make were enough for Ron. It was more than nothing at least.

"You're right though. He is outsmarting us." Draco appeared sullen at this comment and furrowed his brow as if in thought. "But we will find him. Will you at least try and have some faith in that?" Ron questioned, his eyes fixed upon the blonde.

Draco gave a faint nod, so faint you might not have noticed it had not been looking. It was nice to hear but Draco had long since resigned himself to the thought that soon it would be the end. His body was screaming the truth at him almost as loudly as Ron would scream the hope. He just didn't know how much longer they would have.

"And I will work on telling everyone. It's just going to be an adjustment," Ron added as an after thought. He took advantage and pulled Draco down into his lap at the end of the bed. The two stared hard at each other for a long moment, almost as though they were sizing the other up.

Finally Draco broke the moment, pressing his lips firmly against Ron's as though it was a ritual he repeated as often as possible. The two took the other in with such fervor that soon one might have believed it would've been the last. On some levels, maybe they were preparing for that. For even if Ron wanted to have all the hope in the world, they still didn't have Lucius Malfoy and until then, Draco would not be safe.

.-.

"Ron? RON?"

"What? Huh?" Ron suddenly snapped back from whatever reverie he had sunk into.

"I was just asking if you would pass the milk though I think I'll just get it myself," Harry fixed him with a suspicious look but went on with what he had been doing. What could he honestly say to him anyway? He had his suspicions yes, but if they proved to be incorrect, Harry would feel like a rather large arse.

"Sorry, Harry. Just a bit out of it," He explained, fidgeting a bit with his waffles.

"A bit? You aren't even eating. Something is up."

Even if there weren't ten other people at the table, Ron wasn't sure he could actually tell Harry. Which didn't sound too reassuring. He was sure Harry would be the most understanding of them all. After all, he was in a similar predicament himself.

"I'm not really hungry," Ron stood up from the table, pushing his plate back. Most noticed thought little of it. There were all under some stress and it affected them in different ways. They chalked it up to loss of appetite and moved on. Harry didn't push it aside so easily.

Harry decided it was now or never. He had to figure out what was going on and he didn't know when he'd get another chance like this. He excused himself and went after Ron into the parlor. The redhead looked exhausted held up in one of the armchairs. This wasn't the first time Harry had realized it but this morning, he looked worse for the wear.

"Ron, what is going on with you? You're always tired and now you aren't eating. Not to mention you can't be in the same room with Malfoy anymore."

Ron winced at Draco's name. He knew full well that Harry had gotten suspicious. He'd hinted at the possibility before but Ron knew that he didn't want to be offensive. Especially if he didn't know exactly what the facts were. Therefore, in typical Harry fashion, he skirted around it hoping Ron would spill. Only this time he hadn't and now Harry was worried.

"I've just been a bit stressed out, Harry. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you stressed out about him? What's happening to him?"

Ron gave a bewildered look at first before he realized that his secret was no more. He sighed lightly and just nodded. "He's starting to get sick. I don't know what to do."

"Blaise is still looking for Lucius, that's all we can do," Harry assured him but it was all for naught.

"That isn't good enough! He could be anywhere and we're all just sitting here waiting him out. Draco could die over this!" Whatever doubts Harry may have still had were washed away now. Draco's name from Ron's mouth didn't sound as foreign as Harry would've thought.

"We're trying, we really are."

"Well then try harder," Ron bit out and ended the conversation there. He wouldn't let himself think that they were doing everything they could. Had that been the case then Lucius Malfoy would be rotting away now and the last thing on Draco or Ron's mind, for that matter, would be whether or not he'd wake up the next morning.

Ron didn't even look back at Harry as he stood to leave the parlor. He willed Harry to stay behind and to his credit, he realized that Ron needed some space and stayed behind, lingering in the parlor. Ron however was bombarded by someone else.

It only took a second for him to realize whose mouth was attacking his own and he soon began to meet the kiss with his own fervor. He wondered to himself how much of it Draco had heard and would bet as much that he'd heard the whole thing. From his confession to Harry to his blow up as well.

To Ron's credit, he was right. Ron hadn't even noted Draco's entrance as he'd left the kitchen that morning. That in itself threw up a red flag that something was going on. Especially when Potter went right in behind him. He had been feeling more than just a little curious and was very surprised with what he heard.

He knew that Ron laid the optimism bit on him all the time but he hadn't realized that he was as worried as he was. He always seemed so certain. Certain that they'd find Lucius and especially certain that Draco would be fine. But listening to him nearly scream at Potter triggered something in him. Ron was worried about him. Did that mean he couldn't play this off as a bit of a fling? Somewhere along the way the redhead had started developing feelings, was Draco as well?

It all seemed over whelming as he thought about it. A lot to try and deal with having such limited time. That rang clear as day. He was running out of time. Sitting around fretting over what might or might not happen between them seemed pointless. Who knew how much longer it would even matter at this point? In as soon as a few weeks it could've all been over. Why skirt around the issue?

So instead, just as Ron had managed to get out of the parlor, Draco had all but jumped him. Sure, it wasn't the most convenient for the little bit of a secret they were currently keeping but what did he care at this point. Enjoy the end right? For perhaps it was time to really accept that there was going to be an end. And soon.

.-.

"Malfoy, tell me you haven't taken one of my books again!" Hermione glared at him from his comfortable seat in the parlor.

"I haven't taken one of your books again," He didn't even glance up from the pages as she shot him her best imitation at a Malfoy glare.

"I know you have it and I just want it back."

"Really Granger, you have so many others. Surely you can wait just a few precious days for me to return it. I honestly don't see the importance," That much was true. He'd seen the extensive collection she had. There seemed no logical reason why this one was so important. He still didn't know how she was finding out he'd been taken them to begin with.

"I wouldn't be angry if you would just ask. Instead, you just go browsing my room anytime you feel like it!" She all but screamed exasperated.

"Only when you leave the door open."

"I always leave the door open!" She exclaimed, eyes piercing him with her stern glare.

"See, so there you have it. It's practically like inviting me in. Shut the door and I won't even be tempted." He reasoned with her, fighting over the smirk that threatened. That would just make her more angry. And as much as he enjoyed it, he was beginning to tire over this particular fight.

"It's my room! I shouldn't have to shut the door so you don't take my things!"

"Really, Granger. There is no need for shouting. I'll return the book when I'm finished."

With a very loud grumble Hermione left the parlor, shooting a searing look at Draco as she did. She barely apologized as she bumped into someone on her way out, cursing the very existence of any Malfoy.

"Always the spoiled brat, aren't you?" Ron commented, leaning against the doorframe, studying the blonde upon the couch. He tried to keep the worry from showing in his eyes but he wasn't positive he was doing a very good job of it.

"You're surprised by this?" Draco raised a brow insinuating that Ron should've realized this certainly by this point.

"I just thought that maybe you had some limitations."

"Ahh well there in lies the problem, you thought," Draco's eyes glanced up from the book at Ron, his mouth barely curving up into a smile.

"Very funny. But I have to run over to the Burrow to pick up a few things for Mum. You can come if you want, or not."

"Wow, I simply cannot believe this. With an invitation like that, however could I refuse."

"Just be ready in a few minutes," Ron told him before leaving him once more alone in the parlor. Times by himself were getting fewer and much more far between.

"Oh but whatever should I wear?" Draco called after him, humor lighting up his face. He shut the book that he'd taken from Hermione earlier that day and carried it with him. He wasn't sure he'd see it again if he left it sit. She seemed very committed to getting that book back as soon as she could.

He looked down at himself and realized he would indeed have to choose something else to wear. The past few mornings had been a bit rough and he found himself preferring to stay in something more comfortable. And by more comfortable that meant his pajamas. The rest of his clothes certainly weren't suitable for lounging about. To hell with anyone who had a problem with it too.

Though he could tell by some of the sad looks he'd been getting lately that there were even more in the know. With the exception usually of Granger whom he always battled with, everyone else seemed to go out of his or her way to be friendly. Which was why he supposed Ron could get away with no suspicion in inviting him out of the confines of Grimmauld Place for the day. Ron would look like a giant hero. This was getting bloody ridiculous.

It did little to help that with each new morning, Draco felt his body feeling less and less up to even getting out of bed let alone doing anything productive. He was beginning to feel it all too well. That time was not on his side and it would be only a short time before all of the petty things he worked himself up over didn't matter.

He brought himself down onto the end of his bed with a sigh. Despite anything he'd said before, he really had just assumed that Potter would track down his father and the world would be sunshine and rainbows again. But as things slowly began to decline, it seemed his assumptions had been incorrect. He really may not survive this. He'd never _really_ considered that as a possibility and it suddenly seemed so…so scary? Perhaps not scary per say but certainly far from anything that could be construed as good.

As his thoughts were thoroughly consumed, he noted not Ron's entrance. This gave the redhead a moment to try and figure out what had happened between the time in the parlor only minutes before and now. His mind had already feared the worst.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't have to go. In fact, I don't have to go. I can stay here with you," Ron blurted out all at once, moving over towards the bed, ignoring the door standing wide open.

Draco barely glanced up, let alone responded. He was experiencing something he had never before. Shock. Never before had his body reacted in such a way. Not when he'd stood before Voldemort and taken the Mark or even when Snape had told him months before about the curse. And now, it was as though he couldn't get a hold of his emotions or even his thoughts.

"Draco? Talk to me, please," Ron's voice pleaded with the almost comatose blonde sitting beside of him.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, his voice catching in his throat. He took another deep breath and his sad gray eyes finally met Ron's. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

Ron's face fell more so than it was before. His heart leaping into his throat making it as hard to speak as Draco found it. "No, they're finally out really looking for him. Harry. Blaise. Hell, even Neville joined in. Lucius can't avoid everyone forever."

"Except I don't have forever to wait for them to find him," Draco turned away, standing up. "I talked to Severus a few days ago. He told me that there's probably another good month. Give or take a day."

He'd purposely never mentioned that to Ron. It would've just caused him to go into an even bigger frenzy than he had been lately. The redhead's eyes grew, the wave of the statement settling over him and he finally narrowed his eyes more firmly upon Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" For that split moment, he sounded almost hurt. That rather than tell Ron hat was going on in his life which certainly he felt affect his own, he'd kept it locked away, discussing it solely with that greasy haired git.

"I didn't think you really needed to worry about that."

"You what? Just because you don't tell me all of the details as it happens doesn't mean I don't worry. It's too late for that," Ron's voice was so sure and confident as he stood, stopping not even a foot from where Draco stood.

"But it's not your responsibility," He turned away, his eyes not daring to see what reaction he'd further get.

"But I made it my responsibility."

"Just stop," This was the last thing he needed. He didn't need to be standing there arguing. And he damn sure didn't want to feel any worse about this thing he had going on with Ron. He wasn't certain what his own feelings meant.

"I love you, Draco."

Frozen like a deer in the headlights, Draco spun around, eyes wide with surprise. Over the years they had exchanged many remarks. For most of them, they were as harsh as they could get. More recently, sometimes that was the case but things were slowly changing. But certainly never anything like that. No true declaration of anything except that they enjoyed shagging every now and again.

"Get out."

"What?" Ron questioned, his mind puzzled by Draco's quick and painful reaction. He hadn't exactly meant for it to slip out but once it had he'd almost been glad. Until Draco's face returned to an expression he knew all too well. Cold indifference.

"Just get out. Go!"

Ron watched him a moment, disbelief shining bright in his features before finally storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind of him. He pressed his back up against the cool wooden door, head pressing back firmly. What had he just done? He knew he wasn't the only one asking that question when he heard a vase inside of the room shatter against the wall and cursing following it.

.-.

Draco barely picked at the dinner on his plate. Not that it hadn't been anything worth eating, he'd just lately not been as hungry as before. Not so much since his fight with Ron the week before and when things started to go all-downhill.

Severus had told him the day before that they feared Lucius had left the country. More so that they weren't certain to which country he fled but he could easily be anywhere in Europe or even the States. He'd told him he hated to bring him anymore down but there was no avoiding the fact that Lucius hadn't been seen in months. It was growing less likely by the day. Of course he didn't actually say so in so many words but the look on his face was enough for Draco to realize.

"Has anyone seen Ron today? I haven't seen him since the meeting this morning," Hermione commented, fork poised for a bite.

"He's probably sleeping. He went out last night with Seamus. Trying to scrounge up anything we can on Lucius," Harry commented, pointedly avoiding as much as looking at Draco. It seemed Ron had at least shared with him.

"I didn't think Ron was involved in any of that," Remus offered.

"Well he'd been involved in other areas of it until recently. He'd asked to help out if he could. And we certainly could use the manpower," This time, Harry did send a glare in Draco's direction. One Draco returned right back. How wonderful of Potter to presume he knew anything about what was going on.

Draco pushed himself back from the table, his napkin landing on his half-eaten plate. "Excuse me."

"No, I think you should stick around. You hardly touch your food."

"I'm full. I wasn't too hungry," Draco assured the table, meaning to glare at Potter but his attentions instead being caught by Mrs. Weasley.

"You're looking awfully thin, dear. Perhaps Harry's right," Mrs. Weasley added in a concerned tone.

"No really, Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine. The meal was lovely," He offered for the compliment shooting Harry a hateful glare in the process. It was as though he'd been reading his mind. Which may not have been too far off. Harry was skilled in Occulemancy. Draco couldn't quite convince himself though that he would actually resort to it.

Mrs. Weasley conceded on the issue and changed the subject as rapidly as had been done before. He sneaked out of the dining area and up the stairs and down the hall to where he'd known Ron to be staying. He knocked once softly, knowing full well that if he were indeed in there sleeping that it would take more than a knock. Finally, deciding against his judgement, he opened the door and slunk in, shutting it quietly behind him.

The room was a bloody mess but empty. The only sign that anyone may be present was the bathroom door which was pushed shut, bits of light pushing out underneath of the wooden barrier. He'd gotten this far. He might as well wait. Shoving a few things from the small sofa in the room, he sat down, prepared to wait.

His wait wasn't as long as he thought. Within a few moments, the door shot open and the wet redhead entered, small towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Draco cleared his throat in that manner one would when they wanted to be noticed. Ron all but dropped the towel at the sound, spinning around slightly in his direction to decipher who'd invaded his rooms.

"What are you doing here?" His voice sounded stern. A tone that made Draco think twice about his even being there.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Just a second. Let me get dressed."

"Really? I rather fancied talking to you in just the towel," Draco thought a little innuendo would lighten the mood but that didn't seem so.

"I assumed it'd be the last thing you'd fancy."

"Well you assumed incorrectly."

"I didn't have much to go on other than a rather loud demand to get out. Sorry if I was mistaken," Ron's voice sounded so bitter that Draco knew he'd have to do it. He'd have to apologize for his behavior. Something he avoided if he could. He couldn't blame the guy though. He'd professed his love and Draco had sent him away just as fast.

"Listen, I was just a little confused. I didn't know what to do when you said that…to me. It just took me by surprise."

"And you don't think that feeling that way took me by surprise? I mean you and I aren't exactly a match made in heaven."

"I was stressed out. First with the curse then you. It just set my emotions over the top. What I'm really trying to say is that…that well I'm sorry," As the words came out of his mouth, he felt relieved. The world hadn't collapsed around him. Ron seemed a bit surprised by his admission but generally pleased.

At no sudden response, Draco let his eyes fall away. It wasn't enough to have to apologize but then to have to be gawked at as though he had three heads. No thank you. No more than another second past before Draco was caught up in Ron's bare arms, the redhead crouched down in front of him. Draco sank into the embrace, letting himself go even if it was just for that moment. For he couldn't be quite so sure they'd have much more than those few moments.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Granger interrogated, flopping herself down onto the sofa beside him. She rolled he eyes at the blatant display of her own literature. There were more important things to be discussed that afternoon.

"I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about," It wasn't enough that he'd been bed ridden the earlier part of the week and the final day he'd finally gotten up and in to read. She showed no mercy whatsoever.

"With Ron. I know what going on. Anyone with an IQ can see what's going on between you two. We've all just been polite enough not to say anything but I won't bite my tongue any longer. Is this some sort of game to you? Are you just toying with him emotions?"

"Granger, let me make things easier for you. I'm probably not going to be here in a month. Do you think I would want to spend that time exact some cruel sort of revenge for the bloody hell of it?" He reasoned without glancing up from the page he was studying.

"That's a terrible thing to say," She said quietly, willing herself not to look in his direction. It certainly would've made her feel for worse for all but attacking him about it. Especially the first time he'd decided to get out from his rooms which he'd been held up in.

"Well it's a terrible thing that is happening. Excuse me for not being perkier this afternoon. I shall try and work on that," He slammed the book together and gathered himself up, more slowly than was normal for him and he made his dramatic exit to his own room.

The poison in his blood had managed to work him over quite well. From what he'd gathered from reading, the curse would deteriorate all of your muscle and eventually tissue. Finally working over you vital organs until there was nothing more than a shell left behind. It was perhaps the cruelest way imaginable to pass away and Draco was learning that first hand.

What he couldn't understand was how his father had found the curse in the first place. It had only been administered a few times successfully and it was only passed down amongst generations verbally. He found nothing about it in anything he read except for a possible counter. And even that appeared to be only a possibility. But of course, even that wasn't possible. For they were missing the most vital ingredient of all and Lucius had done a much better job at hiding himself than they had at locating him.

But worse than the fear of this poison, he was dealing with something else more recently. It seemed that despite their best efforts, word was circulating. Suspicions mounting and lots of doubt backing all of it up. No matter what he wanted, he kept his mouth shut and when questioned, never gave a straightforward enough answer for anyone to decipher any true meaning. It was a pretty discouraging way to spend the last bit of time he was certain he had.

He crawled up into his bed much too slowly for his liking. He kept himself positioned on his side, discarding the book from his possession. It took too much effort to keep his head held up in such a manner and it really didn't seem worth it. The sofa had been a nice alternative since he had a soft back to help him out. His eyes fell out of focus as his mind sauntered off elsewhere. He noticed not Ron's entrance or his less than abrupt attempt at sneaking up into the bed.

Ron's arm came across Draco's stomach, a kiss planted against his bare neck. Draco's mind jolted itself, eyes rolling around enough to identify Ron. He placed a hand atop of the redheads almost tenderly so.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked quietly, arms tightening protectively at the question.

"I was fine until Granger wanted to give me the third degree," He turned over slightly onto his back so he could actually get a good look at the other man. "She's much smarter than I gave her credit for."

"It probably wasn't as hard to figure out as you think."

"Well your mother bit act did little to shake her off the trail," Draco admonished, a sharp glare in his direction. Not that he found that he minded. He'd been waited on hand and foot when he was a young boy. And though Ron certainly wasn't going about cleaning every little mess he made up, he went out of his way more than Draco was sure he ever could've.

Since their incident, Ron hadn't dared to repeat his devotion to Draco. The pair seemed to deal with enough stress and the last thing Draco wanted was to hash it all out. Which all but tore Ron up on the inside but he wouldn't push.

"It doesn't really matter anymore."

"But then your entire charade goes up in smoke," Draco reasoned, brow furrowed in question.

"And? With time being as it is, I'd much rather be able to spend it with you without worrying about someone catching on. I never should've asked you to do this in the first place."

"You're damn right," Draco scoffed at him in an indifferent tone.

"Oh you forgive me already," Ron spoke sweetly, placing a kiss against Draco's lips.

"It'll take more than something as weak as that kiss was," Draco coaxed him on, lifting his mouth back against Ron's. If he was going to use up his energy, he was going to use it up right.

Ron leaned in over Draco's body, keeping his weight off of the smaller blonde as much as he could. Their kiss was pulled deeper, their tongues entwining harmoniously, bodies pressing almost urgently against one another.

But as quickly as their moment had begun, it was swiftly ripped away as Draco's door flew open. Snape stood in the doorway, looking a bit flustered or perhaps he was just nervous. Ron pulled back, sitting up, helping Draco to do the same. It wasn't very surprising that he seemed less than surprised by the two of them. Granger strikes again.

"Draco, Potter found your father," Those were the best words he'd heard in such a long time. Words that carried hope in their very sound. They'd finally found him. But now the hard part would begin. Lucius Malfoy had done a great job hiding and unfortunately chances were that he would not be there alone.

.-.

A/N: My goodness I'm sorry that took so long. I'm terrible I know. And it's much shorter and ends very abruptly. Gosh! But I think I rather like this piece. The bits of trials and tribulations between the two. This was more relationship building than anything. There is one piece left to be added so this is not quite complete just yet. We still must find out whether they can get a hold of Lucius in time. I hope to have that out much sooner. What do you think? Like/Love/Hate it? Let me know, reviews always make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.


	3. Hope

****

Hopeless (3 of 3)

With a new member to the Order, things are sent into a whirlwind. Especially because it is none other than Draco Malfoy, confessed Death Eater, with a plan for the surviving members. But during his stay at headquarters, there are a few sections he hadn't seen coming. Involving a certain redhead with a temper to match.

DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing.

ANOTHER WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH as the main pairing will be Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. If you are intrigued (as I am by this rare pairing), stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. Also, it may be important to note that there aren't any spoilers for HPB. Despite my own personal prejudices to the pairings in the book, this was begun before that and it will be finished as such.

.-.>

Ron stood anxiously with Harry, a few Aurors and Neville in the small shabby building. From what intelligence had discovered, Lucius had been resting in the much larger building atop the hill they resided on. It was located in an almost entirely muggle area which they'd not given much glances over. It had always been assumed he'd avoid anything muggle at any cost. That had been a mistake in itself.

Harry was reviewing their plans one final time. It had been good that it was about the fiftieth rehashing, for Ron's mind rested some place else entirely. As the others were focusing on spells and counters and locations in the house, Ron's thoughts centered solely on the last conversation he'd had at the house before leaving.

_He'd returned back to Draco's room after speaking with Harry and the others. They'd seemed so sure and it left him feeling much more optimistic than usual. Draco had positioned himself as comfortably as possible in his bed, relying mostly on the headboard of the bed for support. Ron had spoken to Harry privately not even a day before about the damage that had already been done. What muscle had once been fit and strong was all but deteriorated. Tissue was being worn away at. But that had been the purpose of the spell. The final few days would tear apart the inner organs. It made him sick to his stomach anytime he thought about it. _

He dropped down on one knee on the side of bed Draco rested on. His eyelids were pressed shut but Ron figured he had too much on his mind to sleep. He knew all too well from experience lately. Even a few mere minutes were work.

"He was spotted out in the country. In a small muggle area," Ron explained slowly. Part of him couldn't avoid the thoughts that this all seemed much too good to be true.

"I never thought he'd stoop so low," Draco commented offhandedly, letting his lashes raise, soft gray eyes exposed.

"I told Harry I would go with him. He's more or less staking the place out for a couple of days to be completely certain," Ron informed him, a hand absently reaching for one of the blondes. "Are you going to be alright here alone?"

"Oh really. I'm not a child. I'll be fine here alone. Besides, Granger will be here for me to annoy," Draco smirked lightly at the comment, his head shifting around slightly towards Ron.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that," Ron let a pause end his comment, eyes fixed upon Draco's. Such a large part of him didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay there. He didn't want to leave him alone like he was about to do. But inwardly he knew that he'd never forgive himself if Lucius got away from them and he hadn't helped at all. Part of him probably even wanted to be to finish that bastard off. For everything that he'd done.

"It really isn't that dramatic. I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'll still be here when you get back," Draco pointed out with an almost annoyed tone but underlying was a general sense of reassurance.

"I know you will be. You live to make my life hell, don't you?" Ron questioned with a smile, leaning in close, head dipped lightly, face lingering close to Draco's.

"No, that's just an added bonus on my part," Draco pushed himself forward a little bringing their mouths together in a relatively chaste kiss. They both knew they wouldn't have time for much of a good bye. Draco pulled back, leaning back against his bed, turning his face away. "Listen to me, if you can't get to him in time, don't hate yourself over it. You've made these last few months that much more bearable."

"Draco," Ron started but Draco raised his hand, fingertips against his lips.

"Don't. Almost everything that we need to say to each other has already been said."

"So then what's left?" Ron questioned in all seriousness.

Draco's eyes fluttered towards the door and then across the room and finally landed upon Ron. His features softened slightly as their eyes met. "I love you. No matter what happens. Just know that."

Ron thought maybe his heart leapt through his throat, he certainly felt like it. Just hearing Draco finally mutter those brief words made it all seem so much more important. He leaned forward more, a hand reaching around to pull Draco nearer. "I love you too. You know that."

Draco gave a nod, Ron finally giving in and bringing their mouths together again in a much more searing kiss that the one they experienced before. In fact, it was almost unlike anything he'd experienced before. Urgent. Tender. Loving.

Ron couldn't imagine another statement that would ever top that one. A declaration of love from the one and only Draco Malfoy. He'd told him later that he might have to alert the Prophet. He couldn't let him down now. Not when finally there was a sign of something more between them. That same something he'd been waiting on since the evening in his rooms when Draco had come to apologize.

"Are you alright, Ron? You looked out of it," Harry commented, letting them off the hook from another speech about their procedure.

"Just thinking."

"Well you may want to focus on the task at hand. We're going in soon. It's already been almost a week. Another day and they're bound to get suspicious. It's now or never."

"I'm ready," Ron uttered sincerely. This was it. Harry was more right than he knew. Time was nearly gone. If they didn't reach Lucius, they wouldn't get another chance. And whereas everyone else may be able to return home with a shrug of his or her shoulders, Ron would lose one of the most important things in his life. It couldn't happen.

Harry just gave a nod, moving over to speak with Neville briefly. Neville had become quite the intelligence wizard. He was often times underestimated which worked more often than not to his advantage. He had the chance to secure information with people not considering him much of a threat. He'd already done a run down of the Manor from the outside at least. Describing all the entryways in detail.

They'd left the rest of it up to a young Auror with a brilliant Animagus form. She was quite handy when in her ladybug form. She'd scavenged the manor, being the first to honestly identify that it was indeed Lucius who was staying there. Along with Bellatrix Lestrange and a few other big Death Eaters.

The place was warded so much so that they lost all traces of Neville and the ladybug whenever they got close enough to it. If it hadn't been for a minor slip up on being seen, they never would've been able to track them inside their current hideout. It all became much more dangerous seeing as they couldn't be certain how long they would actually remain. Harry had been right about time running out.

"Alright everyone. The four of us will be leaving now. You have to give us twenty-minutes and then the place needs to be surrounded. Our first tasks will be to disarm them at any cost, which leaves their only hopes of getting away the main exits. Each of you knows exactly where you are to be. Alana is going to be our eyes and ears for the most part. She's been equipped with a communication charm that should help you to know where they will be at most of the time. I wish you all luck," Harry spoke to the group assembled, which had grown considerably from the trio of Neville, Ron, and Harry.

Harry stashed himself underneath of the invisibility cloak, Ron and Neville each managing an invisibility charm. It was so brief that they had to be quick. It would be their biggest defense. Their element of surprise. Time was no longer on their side and before that night was over, they had to have Lucius Malfoy or they'd lose more than their mission.

.-.>

The manor was so eerie in its silence. No sounds floating about around them. Most of it pitch black most likely for safety precautions. They ascended the steps as silently as possible, following the soft flutter of wings directly in front of them. The second floor held better luck. Peaking out beneath the door was the tell tale sign of light from inside.

The entire manor was under such safety precautions that it may have come close to rating near Hogwarts. It was certain that there was something or some valuable inside. All Ron could do was silently hope that one of them was Lucius Malfoy. Everything else seemed irrelevant.

Things were slightly harder being that he didn't have one clue as to where any one else actually was. And all he could hope was that there were close. Especially Neville who was running thin on time like Ron was himself. A little stumble and seconds of time behind were valuable than normal. No mistakes could be afforded.

He heard the faint sounds of a body pushing lightly against the door. He assumed Harry was being as hopeful as possible that perhaps things could go even easier but it wasn't the case. The door was firmly in place which left his option to be opening the door which would send things off immediately.

That was until the door suddenly flew open, seemingly smacking directly into Harry, knocking his invisibility cloak off slightly, but enough to show that there was someone actually there. When he finally pulled his cloak off, sensing that time had worn out for that, he looked directly into the eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron was certain that Harry was going to throw himself at the woman. She'd taken so much from him and she deserved nothing less. But Harry played it as level headed as he could, staring her down defiantly. Ron never noticed how his breath caught in his chest waiting to see how Harry would react.

"Mr. Potter, it's so lovely to see you this evening, won't you join us?" She questioned in a sickeningly sweet voice, reaching roughly for his arm. Harry motioned with his head for the open door to which Ron moved as quickly as he could into the small room, silently hoping Neville was just as lucky for not even a few seconds later, Harry had finally given in and allowed himself to enter.

"Always the hero, weren't you? Leading a gung ho adventure to capture us yourselves? Or is this about revenge?" Harry visibly tensed at her statement she did little but smile. "Have I touched a nerve poor Harry? First your poor pathetic parents and then your disgusting Godfather," She leaned in close to his face to finish. "And just to but the icing on the cake, your mentor will be next."

"Oh, Bella. You were always one for dramatics," Ron's head jerked around quickly at that voice. He knew it all too well. Lucius Malfoy himself, in the flesh. "You know you can't retaliate against the boy. His fate isn't in our hands," He took a step closer to Harry and jerked his jaw around so he was looking directly at him. "And it's a shame that it's not. Tell me you're not on some rescue mission for my son?" He gave a smirk and shook his head. "Foolish idea, boy. This world will be better off without him in it."

Ron had to mentally restrain himself from attacking the older man right then. He couldn't just yet. They had to wait. The time would come soon enough. But he didn't know how much more he could take. Harry however stood stone-faced in their eyes, emerald eyes shining his defiance bright.

And then it happened. A portion of Neville's arm flashed into sight, flicking in and out. And before Ron knew it, Neville's entire form stood here before the group of them that had assembled. Wands pointed directly upon him. Ron had to take his chances then. Time was running out now.

He lunged himself against Lucius Malfoy, the impact taking everyone off guard enough for Harry to get his wand out, Neville following suit shortly after. After that, all hell broke loose. Spells began flying all around them as Ron did everything her could to avoid any sparks in his direction. He pulled himself up off the ground, Malfoy's wand pressed tightly in his palm, searching out his own as finally his own spell began wearing off.

Studying himself just slightly as he came back in focus, Ron looked up and there was no sign of the older blonde. He flung around quickly just to catch a glimpse of him darting from the now chaotic room. He knew that he could let him go and hope that the others had all of the exits secure but what if that wasn't the case. He couldn't live with himself if it were so. So against his better judgement, he fled after Lucius Malfoy, wand at ready.

In the empty corridor, he gave a bewildered look around before storming down the stairwell upon his right which they had climbed not even five minutes before. As he ran through the abandoned Manor, he pulled himself to a stop at one single opened window. He knew it had been opened before. The dusty drapes flapping slightly in the wind. The drop below wasn't even a floor and let himself out the window, following the trail directly into the small woods right behind the manor.

His running slowed as he searched for any indication of where Malfoy could've gotten away to. He walked as quietly as was possible, mind working over time. The moment he escaped from the grounds, he'd be able to be tracked. So chances were that he was planning on waiting things out until he could figure out where to go next. Ron would just have to search him out.

As he moved passed another of the giant trees on the forest, his feet were knocked out from beneath him rapidly, and the wand he held ripped from his fingers. He attempted to steady himself as Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand directly on his crouched over form.

"Very foolish, boy. Coming out here all alone. It was as if you had a death wish. After all, Potter will be missing his shadow very shortly," He cut out viciously, smirking maliciously in the process. "I can't help but wonder why you're the one out here either. Surely you could care less about the fate of my son. From what I can remember, the two of you were as notorious as rivals as Potter was. You really needn't have risked your neck for him," Though his conversation may have seemed pleasant enough, the heal of his boot pressed harshly into Ron's side, pain surging through his entire body.

"Rather pathetic boy anyway," Ron could feel his temper flaring up, trying as much as was possible to keep his cool. He had to think of a way out of this. "Perhaps I'm beginning to understand this more," Lucius raised a brow at him. "Foolish boy. Do you think he'd be out here doing this for you? He cares only for himself. Family means nothing to him, why would you think that you could?" Lucius shook his head in disappointed. "He's fooled all of you as well. It's a shame that he's the reason that you won't make it out of here tonight."

Lucius finally resorted to his magic, _Crucio_ flying easily from his mouth, Ron's body convulsing violently from the shock of pain it began to receive. He didn't relent either, holding it out as long as he saw fit. To Ron, it felt like hours as the seconds drug on in agony.

Ron turned his head towards the grassy canvas below him, coughing harshly, body still shaking lightly. He panted heavily as Lucius gave him the second round of his punishment. His body screamed for him just to end it. To cast the final curse. That he couldn't take it but something else kept pushing him on. Pushing him to reach for the wand held beneath his robes. As the second wave hit him and nausea kicked in, he began to realize that he had less time than he thought.

Despite the pain, he rolled himself over, pulling his wand from the safety of his robes, disarming Lucius Malfoy on the first try. Standing was a battle of it own as he cowered over, using one of the old trees for support. His wand found itself pointed directly at Lucius Malfoy.

"You don't have what it takes. You never will," He taunted Ron, inner wheels turning in ways to retrieve his lost wand.

"Don't tempt me. I want nothing more than to see you receive the final kiss you deserve," Ron spat back at him, moving towards the very surprised Malfoy. Lucius backed up slightly as Ron approached, never letting his gaze falter. "You've ruined everything in his past. You aren't going to ruin his future," Ron fired at him angrily, wand holding his wand pointedly at him.

Finally with no options left, Lucius made a move for his wand and Ron countered, the last two words he ever imagined speaking, flowing from his lips and Lucius Malfoy falling lifelessly upon the ground. Ron dropped his wand before him, sinking onto his knees a moment, head dropping. His chest rose and fell heavily as he dug through his ropes quickly.

Harry stood nervously in the tall growing weeds around them. There had been an account of Ron taking off into the woods. Which seemed possible, as he'd seen not a hair of him since Lucius had taken off. His insides were doing flips hoping that Ron's foolishness hadn't gotten him into trouble.

Just as he began to wade through the nearly dead grass, a ragged form stumbled towards him, his fist tightly clenched. The robes he wore soaked through with blood, almost certainly some of his own. His wand a loosely resting in the other hand as he finally became identifiable to Harry. He raced forward to catch Ron just before he collapsed.

"I got it, Harry! I got it," He sounded almost delirious as he opened his palm exposing a small vile which they'd carried with them, filled to the brim with the scarlet liquid they'd sought. "It's over. We made it," His words were almost slightly slurred as they came out, most of his support resting against Harry.

"We have to get that out of here. Snape will be the only one who can brew it now," Harry threw one of Ron's arms over his shoulder, turning them in the direction of the small shack they'd been in before. To the portkey that would take them back to Grimmauld Place. To Draco.

.-.>

Ron pressed the vial into Harry's hands and pushed off, only considering one place he needed to be at that moment. Pushing himself mentally down the corridor and towards the one he'd been waiting so see since the moment he'd left. The gash on his forehead had clotted up; blood still faintly caked on, dirt staining most of his exposed skin. He knew Draco might not be so happy about the state he was in but that didn't matter.

He threw the door open, letting it shut silently behind him, making his way over to the bed. The curtains were drawn which slowed him down not at all. The pain would get to him later but all reason was clouded open. He pulled the curtain back, exposing the sleeping form of his blonde. He was still astounded by how innocent Draco looked with his eyes closed so tight and his mask pushed carefully away.

He leaned down, bringing his lips against the corner of his mouth, hoping to wake him slowly. Draco's eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking a few times rapidly to be certain that he wasn't just dreaming this. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't trust his scratchy voice.

He finally began to process his thoughts more efficiently. Nothing the blood and dirt caked on the redhead, which in itself worried him. Finally clearing his throat slightly, he trusted himself to speak. "What happened to you?" His voice sounded so weak to Ron's ears and that itself worried him. Would they have enough time left?

"It's not important. We did it. We found him," With that, Ron stumbled back a bit, collapsing against the floor in a faint.

His eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to his surroundings. One thing was certain, he wasn't lying upon Draco's floor anymore. In fact there was a soft bed underneath of him. At first he thought that perhaps he'd been moved into Draco's bed. But as his sight readjusted, it was painfully obvious where he was. Hogwarts. In the Hospital Wing to be specific.

He groaned slightly as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. The muscles in his stomach contracting in pain, an arm instinctively covering his abdomen. He couldn't remember ever having felt so terrible as that moment.

Finally managing to regain more thought, he finally gave more of an examination of his surroundings and noticed he wasn't the only on who'd been resting in the wing. Several beds down, a curtain was drawn around the sleeping patient. He found himself slightly worried and against his better judgement decided to investigate.

He slipped out of the bed, finding his ground a little harshly and made his way towards the other bed. Giving a look around to make sure no one else was around. He slowly pulled the white curtain back and his fears had been confirmed. For lying flat on his back, blonde hair falling flat around his fair, was Draco.

And all Ron could possibly think was that he'd been too late. They'd waited a day too long. That they really had lost. Especially the fact that the last thing he had done was get his hopes up about having captured the blood from Lucius.

"He's in a potion-induced coma," A voice spoke softly, startling Ron from his reverie. Ron spun around to reveal Harry standing there looking thoughtful. "Snape said that it's to help grow all the tissue he lost near the end," He explained, moving closer to the foot of the bed.

"How long is that supposed to take?"

"They aren't sure. It could take days. It could take weeks. And there's a small chance that…well…that it won't work at all," Harry hated himself inwardly for adding the last part as soon as he saw Ron's face. But he would've hated it more had his best friend been worked up only to be let down later.

"He'll make it, Harry. He will," Ron said, determination flowing freely from his voice.

"They said they couldn't believe he'd made it as long as he had. The curse was beginning to attack his organs and he still carried on as though he was fine. As though he wouldn't give up," Harry added, eyes flooding from his distraught friend to the peaceful looking blonde.

"He said he'd still be there when I got back," He murmured, falling into the chair placed between Draco's bed and one on the right, dragging it quietly over more towards the blonde.

"Everyone has been asking questions. They want to know what's going on with you two," Harry explained slowly. Ron gave him a look back in return, eyes fluttering back to Draco.

"Exactly what they think is going on. You know that, Harry."

"Well yes, I know that but you never exactly let anyone else in on that. And I didn't want to betray your trust about it. I was under the impression that it wasn't supposed to be common knowledge."

"It wasn't. But I don't care. I haven't for a long time. I'm done hiding anything. I just want to be able to sit here and be here when he wakes up."

Harry just gave a nod and faint smile, moving back from the room sensing Ron wouldn't notice either way. To his credit, he had been exactly correct. Ron's eyes never left his sleeping form even as the door clicked shut around them.

.-.>

"Ron, you've been in this room for four days without leaving. That is not healthy. You're going to get sick over this," Hermione chided, in one of her few visits she made down to the hospital wing to visit. They all seemed to take turns keeping him company while he sat in a silent vigil.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Harry's been bringing me stuff in to eat. This is just where I need to be."

She gave him a disapproving look, shaking her head slightly. "Sorry, I still just not entirely used to the idea of you and Malfoy. I can't understand it," She apologized.

"I don't quite think I understand it either. It just works. I don't feel the same without him," Ron never let his gaze shift from the sleeping blonde as he spoke.

"He really doesn't deserve someone like you after all he's done," She reasoned with him but Ron, despite it, just smiled at the thought.

"No, we pretty much deserve each other."

She shook in her head in defeat. "Who am I to judge anyway? I'm not exactly a poster child for normalcy," She smiled broadly.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Ron started uneasily. He had as hard a time with the thought of her and Snape as she did with him and Draco. He wondered silently how they had gotten themselves in situations like these to begin with.

"Well it will have to wait. You have enough to worry about," She tried to sound genuine but it was more for her own good than anything. She wouldn't even know how to explain that one without sounding insane. Then again, perhaps they all were just becoming that way anyway. The least they could get was the happiness that was accompanying it.

Ron seemed content with leaving it at that. He honestly didn't want to try and handle all of that on his own. Though in some ways, he supposed he already had. It wasn't as though all of the signs were indicating anything else anyway. It was right there in front of all of them should they choose to realize it. And he finally was.

"You know, he almost didn't take the potion that night," She said quietly, letting her gaze raise from the floor to Ron.

"What?" Her comment was rather surprising. He'd thus far been given so few details of that night that he wasn't quite sure what happened, just that somehow things had gotten to the point at which he'd woken up at.

"He'd come here with you after we found that you had passed out and he didn't want to leave your side until you woke back up. He wanted to be certain you were all right. Severus had to all but plead with him just to take the potion," She explained lightly, finally concluding something with a sincere look in his direction. "He really cares about you, Ron. As much as I don't care to admit it, he does. And you deserve that."

Hermione gave him a weak smile as she finally decided to take her leave. Ron didn't seem to notice it anyway as he was apparently deep in thought about what she'd just said to him. Part of him had continued to wonder if Draco had been serious that last evening they had shared or if perhaps he'd just said it because he thought he was going to die.

No one was still sure about how well the potion seemed to working. Any magical interference would cause the potion to be highly unstable and the result would be worse than the wait. It did little to help how impatient Ron found himself to be. Granted it had only been four days but there was no official time span to soothe his nerves. He'd heard everything from hours to indefinitely. And as time wore on he became more worried.

He gave an uninterested glance at the cheese sandwich resting at the end of the bed for him to eat. As strangely as it was, he didn't have the slightest desire to eat anything. He just wanted things to be all right and that in itself tore away at his appetite in the worst way. But his worry was invested so deeply in another concern that he had little left for himself. That was what he had friends for after all.

.-.>

Five painstakingly long days passed following his conversation with Hermione. There were others he shared with different people whom wished to show their concern but nothing of much interest to note. The more that time passed the more that Ron became more withdrawn. The more he wished the visits would stop all together.

He wished they could quit coming and telling him that he needed to get out and do something. To try and find some happiness. But he'd already done that. He'd been happy and it was all ripped away from them and no one wanted to see that. No one wanted to accept that maybe Ron couldn't be happy again until Draco had opened his eyes or even made a searing remark. Anything at that point would've made him happy.

But instead of showing even a little compassion, they were all pressuring him to get out of there. To leave Draco alone. Telling him that no matter if he were there or not, nothing would change. He knew that they couldn't understand but it didn't make it any easier to sit and listen to their lectures.

The only one who showed even a bit of sympathy was Blaise. As strange as that may have seemed. He'd come several times and just sat with him, rarely speaking a word. Though he knew very little of the other former Slytherin, it was quite refreshing not to feel so utterly alone as he did little but sit. He just couldn't seem to get it out of his mind still how different his situation was from the others. Where as they could come and say a few sad words, each and every one of them had something big in their lives to go back to. What did Ron have left?

Harry had easily settled back into his quest at finding Voldemort for Dumbledore's sake. It was the basis of the cause after all but he couldn't help but resent him just slightly. Every focus had shifted back from their concern at locating Lucius Malfoy to the real task at hand, which left Ron all alone in his worry.

He couldn't find himself getting too angry with them. They all had their own little parts to play and if he didn't have such an emotional stake in the situation, he'd be off doing the same. But even the few times that he had gotten up and left, he'd found himself back after not even a few minutes. He wanted to be there. He had to be. He wasn't sure how he'd feel had Draco have woken up in his absence.

When he first evaluated his emotions he found himself thoroughly surprised. He knew that he cared so greatly for Draco. But once he'd found this to be the case, he couldn't imagine himself without the chance to really get to enjoy that. The last bit of time the two of them had had were not the best of times. Draco had already begun getting sick and for Ron's sake they were all but tiptoeing about. He'd even begun to understand where Draco had been coming from with Ron seeming ashamed. It hadn't been what he had intended but it certainly could come off that way.

Though such wasn't the case any longer. Though there certainly was suspicion concerning Ron's constant bedside vigil, it hadn't been until the night before that he'd actually had that conversation with his parents about why. About how he actually felt and what was going on with him and Draco.

To their credit, they seemed to be unfazed. Ron knew it was because they probably already realized this much about him. But it all still felt good to actually be able to say this to them and have it out there. To feel like he wasn't sneaking around or that he was betraying Draco in keeping it all secret. He felt almost liberated.

The rest of the family would not be as hard to tell, with the exception of the twins. He knew that he'd be subject to a good amount of teasing from them but he'd get to it. Now that he had one hurdle out of the way, that left him with literally nothing else to do but to wait for Draco to finally wake up. When he did. For the only question that remained in Ron's mind was when.

.-.>

Ron shifted slightly in the chair that he slept in. It had been almost two weeks since he'd had a really good sleep and it was beginning to wear on him. He opened his eyes sleepily, taking a slow gaze around the room and realized that he for once wasn't the only one awake in the room. He heart felt as though it had skipped a beat, voice slightly catching in his throat.

"Draco," It had to be a dream. It just had to be. He'd waited for this day for so long and now that it was actually upon him, his insides were ready to burst. "You're ok."

"So are you," Draco commented to him weakly, vocal cords straining after laying dormant for so long before. Ron felt a lump welling in his throat as he struggled to find the words. He leaned forward in the chair, eyes clouding slightly with tears that desired to be shed.

Draco lifted his hand slowly, wiping them away as best he could. Ron placed his hand over Draco's, that rested flush against his cheek. He turned his head slightly, placing a kiss against his palm.

"You're really awake," Ron felt like he was just talking in circles but he frankly didn't care.

"How long has…have I been out?"

"Just about two weeks. Two very long weeks."

"And you've been here?" Draco questioned him, feeling slightly concerned now himself. He couldn't imagine spending two weeks of his own time just sitting in the Hospital Wing just waiting. Waiting for an undefined amount of time at that.

"I didn't have anywhere else to be and I just figured that…" Ron trailed off towards the end.

"You know, I told you once that I didn't go for the foolish-hero-who-will-get-himself-killed type. You fooled me," His voice growing even more steady with each word he began to take. Ron shook his head slightly.

"I'm not a hero," Ron brushed it off with a slight shake of his head. That was Harry's territory.

"You're mine," Draco thought perhaps he'd plead delirium later but he didn't care. His hand lightly patted the bed, silently asking Ron to join him. He wasted no time at all; carefully slipping into the small bed mostly fit for one. Ron's hand sliding over the blonde's finger entwining, falling casually against Ron's chest.

Draco's body still ached at him as it was certain that the potion was still taking its time rebuilding everything that he'd lost but it all seemed so dull on comparison to how he felt otherwise. And that proved to be the only thing that really mattered.

.-.>

"Malfoy, I know that everyone else is still coddling you like a little child but I'm not and I'm sick of you taking my books without asking first," Hermione fumed, foot tapping and all.

"Can I borrow your book?" Draco questioned without even giving a look over the top of the page he currently read.

"No you may not! It defeats the whole purpose if you borrow it and then ask!"

"Oh Granger, you have so many others. Why does it even matter?" Draco questioned, now finally resting the book in his lap, eyes questioning her as well.

"It's the principal of the thing," She reasoned as him, steaming.

"You really can be a bit of a nutter sometimes, Granger. I hope you realize that," He informed her but rather than just giving the book back so the conflict could be settled, he lifted it back up from his lap and continued his reading. Hermione gave up in a huff exiting, cursing his existence under her breath.

"Would it really be so hard just to ask?" Ron questioned, falling upon the sofa beside Draco lazily.

"Perhaps not but I enjoy pushing her buttons that I just can't bring myself to."

"You're an evil person, Draco Malfoy."

"Why thank you, yes I am," Draco smirked, inserting the bookmark he'd confiscated in between the two pages he rested on, setting the book away. He shifted around slightly, adjusting himself to the little bit of discomfort he felt.

"Are you alright? Do you need another pillow?" Ron questioned quickly, judging from the slightly pained look upon his face.

"Granger's right about one thing, everyone is doing quite enough coddling. I'm quite alright," Draco assured him.

"Would you prefer that we left you to your own devices?"

"Of course not. I'd have it no other way," Draco retorted, leaning over slightly to rest himself upon the red head.

Ron pressed a kiss lightly to the top of Draco's head, an arm moving around to pull him nearer. "That was what I figured. You always were a prat when it came to extra attention."

Draco found himself not offended at all, mostly because his words were all true. But there wasn't anything wrong with robbing people of extra attention. It wasn't like it was for no reason anyway. He just enjoyed savoring the moment. It wasn't a crime.

"Can I ask you a question?" Draco replied with a small noise that Ron assumed was indication enough. Hermione told me that night you took your potion that you almost didn't because of me."

"That's not a question," Draco informed him, leaning up slightly so that he could study Ron's face slightly for what he really meant.

"I know that but why?"

"Why didn't you get up and leave the Hospital Wing when I was in there?" Draco countered on him.

"I wanted to be there for you when you woke up," Ron answered, letting all their words now click into place. "But if you hadn't taken the potion you wouldn't have had any time after that."

"And I wouldn't have needed it if you hadn't woken back up," Draco looked away from Ron at this comment. It was a very rare thing that he made remarks that conveyed his own emotions so much. But it seemed futile to attempt to cover it any longer. Especially since Ron seemed to make no effort himself.

Ron pulled Draco back down against him, hands falling against the sides of Draco's face, bringing their mouths together. The gravity of Draco's statement pulling at his heartstrings and wearing him down.

"I love you, Draco." Ron muttered as they pulled back from their kiss.

"Love you too," Draco replied leaning back against Ron, head falling easily against his shoulder.

There was still so much left for them to accomplish. The thought of Voldemort still hanging violently above their heads, for Draco especially as he had deflected. Bu at that moment it just didn't matter. Nothing mattered as finally they were given a bit of calm before the storm. And perhaps even a little hope for the future.

.-.>

A/N: Well there you have it. Finally finished with the fic. I'm pretty much satisfied with how it turned out. My first venturing out into the D/R world. And I've found that I rather enjoy writing it and reading it. With that said, I want to thank everyone who read and especially those who reviewed. You guys are awesome! So I hope you enjoy the end. I've gotta start working more on UM but I have plans hopefully for more Ron/Draco though probably more along the lines of one-shots. So fun-ness:-D

EDIT: I thank silver-sunn101for being amazing. I've not only read parts one and two over and over to keep it all flowing but somehow Ginny just escaped my mind and I greatly apologize. But I have fixed it now. Sorry about that confusion and of course thanks for pointing it out. I must learn not to write so late at night from now on. :-D


End file.
